cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Cardio Coach
Nick Cardio Coach is a joke CAW formerly based on a hilariously bad CAW by the name of Mr. Amazing found on CAWS.ws, and later changed to a coach from the E3 2010 demo of "Your Shape". New-WWE Raw Mr. Amazing debuted on the Raw brand of New-WWE sometime in November. He was unable to rack up any victories, and was eventually quietly moved to the ECW brand. New-WWE ECW Amazing's string of bad luck continued on ECW. Still unable to catch a break, his fortune took a turn for the worst when he faced Chris Johansen on an edition of Superstars. Johansen immediately hit Mr. Amazing with the fabled Kiss of Death, electrocuting the young man, charring him until nothing but his skeleton remained. With no explanation, Mr. Amazing returned to New-WWE about a month later. How he defied death is unknown. Return to Raw Mr. Amazing was sent back to Raw following the ECW brand's closing. New-WWE Smackdown and RAWR Almost immediately after his Raw return, Mr. Amazing was traded to the Smackdown brand. Around this time, he debuted on RAWR alongside Damar. The duo won the RAWR tag titles and held them for a good amount of time before dropping them to Jesse James and Chad Kroeger. Hoping to achieve tag team success in New-WWE, Amazing and Damar started teaming up on Smackdown as well. While they did end up getting a shot at the WWE Tag Team Championship, they were unable to defeat then-champions CM Punk and Master Bubu. Amazing's career again took a turn for the worst when he again encountered Johansen at Royal Rumble 2. Johansen hit Amazing with the Kiss of Death yet again, but this time rather than killing him, the surge of electricity permanently scarred his face, and blinded him in one eye. When Johansen was drafted to the Smackdown brand at the start of Season 3, a rage consumed Amazing attempted to gain vengeance. In a never before seen display of toughness from Amazing, he surprisingly took Johansen to the limit in their encounter at Backlash 3, but came up short. The bout did get Amazing noticed by the higher ups, and he was announced as the number one contender to Kage's Intercontinental Championship at Judgment Day 3. At RAWR's 13th episode he would get thrown off a building by his former tag team partner DamaRJ, thus killing him. Though this episode was uploaded after Judgment Day, it was taped before it, which resulted in Mr. Amazing missing his New-WWE Intercontinental title match. He ended up being replaced by a debuting Dolph Ziggler. Mr. Amazing was later revived and competed for the NAW World Heavyweight Title against Chris Johansen and The Rock at NAW North Vendetta II in a losing effort. Afterward, he changed his name to Nick Cardio Coach. The scar disappeared with his revival, and his appearance changed. After a few months of limited success (including a World title shot), Nick stopped appearing on shows. He was eventually released from New-WWE altogether. Championships & Accomplishments RAWR * 1x RAWR Tag Team Championship (w/ Damar) Awards and Other Accomplishments *Vivianverse Hall of Fame (Class of 2012) Category:New-WWE Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Alumni Category:Those who defied fate Category:Vivianverse Hall of Fame